


Непреложный обет

by DiWalt



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiWalt/pseuds/DiWalt
Summary: Не стоит давать обещаний, шанс исполнить которые ничтожно мал. Особенно скрепляя их Непреложным обетом.Однако сделанного не воротишь. Убей или умри - третьего не дано.И как быть, если ситуация заставляет работать бок о бок со злейшим врагом? А ты постепенно начинаешь понимать, что видишь в нем человека, а не привычного монстра...





	1. Пролог

Широко распахнутый глаз луны был бледен и холоден — словно бы смотрел из-под льда. Стылого, изрезанного инеистыми трещинами-облаками.  


Темноволосая девушка, стоящая на скалах — прямо на пронизывающем мартовском ветру, переступила с ноги на ногу, повыше подняв воротник.  


Поежилась.  


Не от холода, а от того, что ей предстояло сделать. Впрочем, уже мгновение спустя она решительно вскинула голову, расправив плечи.  


Она приняла решение, и менять его не станет. Как и всегда.  


Два поочередных хлопка трансгрессии доложили ей о том, что остальные участники импровизированного собрания заговорщиков уже прибыли. И тут же возобновили прерванный спор, проходящий на повышенных тонах.  


— Я по-прежнему не считаю это хорошей идеей, Тесей.  


— Но все же пришел сюда с нами. Почему?  


— Исключительно затем, чтобы попробовать отговорить вас от этого.  


— Ньют, ты опять за свое? — спросила девушка, подходя к ним. — Мне казалось, ты уже понял, что мы не собираемся менять своего решения.  


Младший Скамандер тяжело вздохнул.  


— Послушайте, я не хочу потерять еще и вас. Вы оба знаете, что произойдет, если…  


— И ты знаешь, что произойдет, если он останется жив, — резко оборвал его Тесей. — Лита… — голос мракоборца дрогнул, — Лита уже мертва. Сколько еще смертей тебе понадобится, чтобы признать: Грин-де-Вальда пора уничтожить?  


— Он — забота Альбуса Дабмлдора, — тихо, но твердо произнес магзоолог.  


Девушка вздохнула. Ньют уважает своего учителя и верит в него, это понятно… но эти уважение и вера застилают ему глаза, не давая трезво взглянуть на происходящее.  


— Который ничего не делает, — негромко сказала она.  


И вряд ли сделает. До нее доходили слухи о старой дружбе между Дамблдором и Грин-де-Вальдом… а как поговаривали некоторые, и не только дружбе.  


Глаза Ньюта сверкнули.  


— Они были связаны клятвой. Клятвой, вы понимаете? Он не мог ничего сделать, но теперь…  


— А пока он будет разбираться со всем этим, люди продолжат умирать, — Тесей скрестил руки на груди, испытующе глядя на младшего брата. — Так, да? Или ты думаешь, что Грин-де-Вальд будет любезно сидеть и ждать, пока с ним выйдут сразиться один на один?  


Молчание.  


Только свистит ветер, протискиваясь в щели в каменной толще, да где-то внизу разбиваются о скалы волны.  


— Я не могу вам запретить.  


Обреченно, с тоской. От которой в сердце словно бы вонзаются чьи-то когти.  


— Не можешь.  


Ньют кивнул, с явной неохотой доставая волшебную палочку.  


С силой, до побеления костяшек, сжал пальцы — того и гляди, сломает.  


— Тогда начнем. И, во имя Мерлина, постарайтесь сформулировать все…  


— Мы уже все сформулировали, — пожал плечами Тесей, закатывая правый рукав. Сжал-разжал пальцы. Руки мракоборца слегка дрожали — он явно участвовал в подобном впервые. Как и его спутники. — Тина?  


Старшая Голдштейн кивнула, сглатывая вязкую слюну. Протянула свою ладонь навстречу, крепко стиснув пальцы Тесея.  


И приглушенно охнув — хватка у него оказалась железная.  


— Сначала ты?  


Она кивнула.  


— Потом повторим с тобой.  


Ньют с таким видом, словно бы его мутило, наставил палочку на их соединенные руки.  


Тесей кашлянул.  


— Обещаешь ли ты, Порпентина Голдштейн, посвятить свое существование борьбе с Геллертом Грин-де-Вальдом?  


— Обещаю.  


Огненная петля, вырвавшаяся из палочки Ньюта, обожгла руку — словно бы на запястье защелкнули жгущие кожу цепи.  


Цепи, которые уже не разорвать.  


— Обещаешь ли ты делать все, что от тебя зависит, чтобы не допустить новых смертей от рук и по вине Геллерта Грин-де-Вальда и его сторонников?  


— Обещаю.  


— Обещаешь ли ты, — в голосе мракоборца прорезалась неприкрытая ненависть, — если представится тебе такая возможность, забрать жизнь Геллерта Грин-де-Вальда, пусть даже ценой своей собственной?  


Тина помедлила. Взглянула ему в глаза.  


И решительно ответила, бросаясь в омут с головой:  


— Обещаю.


	2. Тина

Странный туман повис над городом.  


Да, он появлялся здесь и вчера, и позавчера, приходя с реки и затапливая прибрежные кварталы. Но сегодня он был… особенный. Густой, молочно-белый, с посверкивающими в глубине голубыми искорками — маняще подмигивающими, как блуждающие огоньки. Таинственный.  


Маглы ничего этого не замечали — они спешили каждый по своим делам. Зевая, поднимая повыше воротники и не смотря по сторонам. Серый безликий и нескончаемый поток.  


Тина, в отличие от них, никуда не торопилась.  


Города она совершенно не знала и успела уже раз двадцать проклясть себя за то, что не попросила объяснить дорогу подробнее. Хотя, даже и попроси она, вряд ли бы это сильно помогло. Улочки были похожи одна на другую — мостовая, отсутствие нумерации и названий улиц…  


Даже ее гордость мракоборца начинала сдаваться — хотя поначалу Голдштейн упрямо не желала признавать, что заблудилась.  


Еще и этот туман.  


В нем была какая-то магия — это девушка ощущала всем своим существом. И не могла отделаться от странного чувства выжидательного напряжения. Словно бы с минуты на минуту должно было произойти что-то очень важное…  


Резкое движение головой — словно бы в расчете вытрясти из головы все ненужные мысли и эмоции. Хватит. Всему есть какое-то рациональное объяснение. Или, по крайней мере, должно быть.  


Наверняка туман навели какие-то шутники, пожелавшие позабавиться над маглами. Даже не заметившими чужих усилий. Зато вот соответствующий министерский отдел заметил наверняка… и поделом. В нынешних условиях нарушение Статута о Секретности, пусть даже столь «невинное», может дорого обойтись.  


Она замерла возле очередной развилки, оглядываясь по сторонам. Задумчиво прикусила губу.  


Куда ж идти-то…  


Туман воспользовался остановкой и сразу же сгустился вокруг, касаясь лица холодными влажными пальцами. Жутковатое ощущение, неприятное. Словно природное явление было живым существом, обладающим собственным (пусть и отличным от людского) разумом.  


Один из мерцающих в нем огоньков подобрался ближе, зависнув на уровне глаз. Чуть дернулся в сторону, указывая направо.  


Звуки полусонного утреннего города вдруг исчезли, уступив мягкой тишине. Ни шагов, ни порыкивания двигателей, ни перестука копыт…  


Ребята явно заигрались.  


Тина взяла палочку наизготовку и решительно шагнула следом за огоньком. Который мигнул и принялся отдаляться, словно бы звал ее за собой.  


Ловушка, безапелляционно заявила подозрительность.  


Весьма вероятно. Но она не может оставить это без внимания. Мало ли, кто и для чего сотворил этот туман на самом деле. А министерских пока дождешься…  


В конце концов, она мракоборец. И это ее работа — разбираться с явлениями подобного рода.  


Шаг, еще один шаг…  


Туман продолжал сгущаться. Тина остановилась, вытянула руку — и не увидела даже собственных пальцев. Только белые, похожие на вату, клочья.  


Чертовщина какая-то.  


— Ревелио.  


Туман чуть дрогнул, но не развеялся.  


Что-то глубинное, первобытное, в голос завопило, что это ничего не значит и Тине следует бросить свою затею и развернуться. Однако включившийся азарт исследователя нашептывал прямо противоположное. К нему присоединилось и упрямство.  


Если Ревелио не работает, значит, здесь задействованы чары уровнем повыше простых иллюзий… очень интересно.  


Шаг. Еще шаг…  


Туман неожиданно полыхнул чистым, белым светом, резанувшим глаза.  


А затем распался на отдельные клочья, взлетевшие ввысь и растворившиеся в пространстве.  


Голдштейн уставилась на рассветное небо. Негромко, но с чувством, ругнулась.  


Так и до паранойи недалеко.  


С тех пор, как девушка принесла Непреложный обет, опасность стала видеться ей едва ли не на каждом шагу. Да, она прекрасно понимала, что большей частью это все — игра воображения, но поделать с собой ничего не могла. Былые спокойствие и равновесие ушли безвозвратно.  


Остались лишь напряжение и чувство висящего над ее головой дамоклова меча.  


Впрочем, Тина не жалела о том, что сделала. Она придала своему намерению силу клятвы на случай, если когда-нибудь, в минуту слабости, усомнится в верности избранного пути. Чтобы просто не иметь возможности с него свернуть.  


Она убьет этого не-человека. Чем бы ни пришлось ради этого пожертвовать.  


И если и уступит кому-то это право, то лишь Тесею, потерявшему любимую невесту.  


Улочка завершилась тупиком — кирпичной стеной, в которой отсутствовали даже окна. Мракоборец задумчиво хмыкнула и, пожав плечами, повернула назад. По-прежнему настороженная, готовая в любой момент бросить заклятье.  


Однако атаковать ее так никто и не подумал. А перед выходом на основную улицу палочку придется спрятать… Не хватало еще, чтобы ее увидел кто-то из маглов. Они и так взбудоражены слухами о том, что Грин-де-Вальд натворил на парижском кладбище. Адское пламя там развернулось вовсю — при всем желании не скроешь произошедшего, только если всему городу память стирать.  


А одни и те же фокусы редко проходят дважды.  


Похоже, придется вернуться. И попросить кого-нибудь ее проводить, проглотив гордость. Ибо сама она в жисть не найдет этого Грегоровича, будь он хоть трижды знаменитым мастером волшебных палочек…  


Впереди забрезжил просвет, и Голдштейн ускорила шаг. Шагнула на широкую мостовую…  


И замерла.  


Что за…  


Все вокруг неуловимо изменилось.  


Нет, на первый взгляд все было таким же, как и прежде. Однако глаз, привыкший подмечать детали, улавливал отличия.  


Фасад вон того здания вдруг оказался свежеоштукатуренным, а не облупленным. В третьем слева окне на втором этаже соседнего дома занавески сменили цвет — с бордового на зеленый…  


Голдштейн с силой зажмурила глаза и резко открыла.  


Не помогло. Занавески так и остались зелеными.  


Все-таки что-то тут нечисто.

***

Спустя еще полчаса блужданий по городским улицам Тина окончательно перестала понимать, что происходит.  


Она не встретила ни одного автомобиля — одни конные экипажи и пешеходы. Хотя прекрасно помнила, что когда она еще выходила, мимо нее проехали как минимум две машины.  


Люди были одеты как-то странно. И косились на нее, хотя Тина специально оделась по-магловски — чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания.  


И это лишь самое основное, что бросалось в глаза. Мелочей — не менее странных, подчас и вовсе абсурдных — было гораздо больше.  


Интуиция говорила, что происходящее как-то связано со странным развеявшимся туманом. Только вот как? Он оказывает ментальное воздействие на тех, кто в него заходит? Усыпляет и заставляет видеть странные галлюцинации?  


Вторая версия, к слову, начинала казаться не столь уж неправдоподобной.  


В любом случае, здесь была замешана мощная магия. Разбираться с которой в одиночку было крайне рискованно.  


А разобраться было надо, и это однозначно добавилось в список ее дел на сегодня. Расположившись едва ли не впереди задачи, которую Голдштейн считала основной — «найти Грегоровича»  


Мастером она заинтересовалась лишь потому, что — если верить слухам — тот использовал в рекламе своей лавки волшебную палочку, подозрительно походящую на ту, которой владел Грин-де-Вальд. Шанс, что это что-то даст, был ничтожен… но следовало хотя бы попытаться.  


Чужие взгляды становились чем дальше, тем более раздражающими. Тина уже откровенно жалела, что не владеет Дезиллюминационными чарами. На худой конец сгодилась б и мантия-невидимка… которой тоже не было.  


А еще лучше — артефактный компас, стрелка которого указывает на заданный заранее пункт назначения. От этого бы она точно не отказалась. Потому что крутилась практически на одном месте, едва сдерживая подступающее к горлу чувство паники.  


Так, спокойно… она беспомощная девочка или опытный боец?  


— Заблудились?  


Голос, раздавшийся над ухом, показался ей подозрительно знакомым. Тина вскинула голову, инстинктивно нащупав палочку под плащом.  


Светловолосый голубоглазый мужчина примерно одних с Тиной лет улыбнулся. И в этой улыбке тоже было что-то знакомое. До боли в прямом смысле слова…  


— Простите?  


Универсальный ответ, дающий время оценить ситуацию и проработать линию поведения. Да и всегда оставался шанс, что человек замнется и отстанет…  


Хотя нет. Этот парень явно не привык сдаваться так просто.  


Только разговорчивых маглов ей не хватало…  


«Магл» внимательно взглянул на нее. Сощурился и небрежно показал палочку, тут же спрятавшуюся назад в рукав.  


Как понял только.  


— Заблудились? — свой вопрос он повторил так, что интонации отчетливо говорили: «я знаю, что ты все услышала и с первого раза, но так уж и быть».  


Акцент в чужой речи незнакомец распознал безошибочно, перейдя с немецкого на английский.  


Не сказать, чтобы Тина расслабилась, поняв, что перед ней собрат-волшебник. Скорее наоборот: ее подозрительность только усилилась. Ну не бывает таких совпадений.  


Уж не он ли занимался тут экспериментами с погодными явлениями?  


— Мне не нужна помощь, благодарю.  


Не от незнакомцев, взявшихся невесть откуда. Доверяй лишь тем, кого знаешь давно и неплохо, да и то с оглядкой.  


— А мне кажется, нужна, — утвердительно заявил он. — Вы уже добрых минут десять стоите на месте и смотрите по сторонам. А до этого прилично походили кругами. 

Знай вы, куда идти, давно бы уже там были.  


Минут десять? Теряешь хватку, Тина. Раньше бы ты давно уже его срисовала.  


— Вы что, следили за мной?  


— Чуть-чуть, — он снова изогнул губы в улыбке, но холодные глаза сводили благоприятное впечатление на нет. Опасный хищник, с которым надо быть настороже. — Так и?  


Голдштейн отчаянно подмывало перестраховаться и послать этого типа куда подальше. Но здравый смысл заявил, что незнакомец, скорее всего, местный… а, значит, в таком случае ей не придется проделывать двойной путь — до министерства-то и обратно.  


— Хорошо, — ничем не прикрытый тон «только чтобы ты отстал». За который через мгновение кольнула совесть: вдруг человек и в самом деле хочет просто помочь? — Мне нужна лавка мастера Грегоровича. Просто расскажите мне маршрут, а я уж дойду сама.  


В голубых глазах неожиданно сверкнул интерес. И тут же погас, словно бы блуждающие огоньки в том загадочном тумане.  


— Нет уж, я не могу позволить вам заблудиться снова. Тем более что мне в ту же сторону.  


— И по какому же вы вопросу к мастеру? — не удержалась мракоборец, прекрасно зная, как сложно быстро придумать внятный ответ на неожиданный вопрос.  


Светловолосый пожал плечами.  


— Я сказал, что мне в ту же сторону, но не говорил, что именно к Грегоровичу.  


Тина прикусила язык: он не оставил ее оплошность без внимания. Коллега-мракоборец? Она точно не могла быть знакома со всеми сотрудниками местного министерства…  


— Что же, я буду вам благодарна, — наконец произнесла она, переводя тему. Нейтрально-вежливые фразы, за которыми скрывается истинная Порпентина Голдштейн, не доверяющая с недавних пор никому и ничему.  


— Ловлю на слове. Тогда пойдемте. Здесь не слишком близко, однако я знаю, как срезать.  


И только шагнув следом за ним в переулок, опытный мракоборец сообразила, что он так и не представился.

***

Несмотря на ожидания, спутник оказался ненавязчив. С вопросами не лез… так что, учитывая нулевое желание Тины беседовать, шагали оба в молчании. Нарушаемом лишь редкими комментариями типа «свернем здесь».  


В городе он явно чувствовал себя если не как рыба в воде, то близко к тому. И через пару кварталов Голдштейн окончательно перестала жалеть, что приняла предложение.  


Единственное, что ее напрягало — выбирал провожатый какие-то темные извилистые улочки, где почти не было народу. Так что палочку она держала наготове… пусть и каким-то шестым чувством зная, что он прекрасно это видит и изрядно веселится.  


Чисто из принципа.  


— Еще далеко? — все же подала голос девушка минут через двадцать.  


— Не очень, — светловолосый даже не обернулся. — Еще минут пять при таком темпе. Не любите неизвестность?  


— Не переношу.  


— Зря. Она делает жизнь нескучной…  
Он оборвался и остановился. Взглянул на виднеющийся вдали просвет между домами — судя по проезжающим мимо каретам, выходящий на одну из основных улиц.  


— Подойдите немного поближе. Я объясню вам дорогу, тут немного осталось.  


— Даже не проводите? — не удержалась мракоборец от того, чтобы съязвить.  


— Вы в этом, кажется, не нуждаетесь. Да и вам давно уже хочется от меня избавиться, верно?  


Тина промолчала. Собеседник тихо усмехнулся.  


Извлек из рукава волшебную палочку, заставив напрячься. Однако он только коротко произнес «Направление» и, мельком взглянув на превратившееся сейчас в стрелку компаса оружие, принялся объяснять:  


— Сейчас сворачиваете направо. Квартал прямо, на переулки внимания не обращаете, иначе вовек оттуда не выберетесь. Затем налево и в первый же проулок, третий дом с правой стороны. Узнаете сразу, на нем Маглоотталкивающие. Если снова заплутаете, держитесь северо-востока — почти наверняка выйдете к реке. А там можете спросить почти у любого — эту улицу местные знают.  


Так значит, мастер живет среди маглов… и почему ей никто и словом об этом не обмолвился?  


Хотя, она и не спрашивала. Адрес ей сказали, а она и рванула вперед на амбразуру.  


— Да. Считает, что так ему будет… безопаснее. Нежели среди волшебников.  


Голдштейн сощурилась. Чем дальше, тем меньше ей все это нравилось.  


Проницательность или банальная легилименция?  


Тина по опыту общения с сестрой знала, что для проникновения в чужой разум не всегда требуется смотреть в чужие глаза и орать «Легилименс».  


— Ожидаемый вопрос, — пожал плечами волшебник. — Прошу прощения, если не угадал.  


— Угадали, — признала она. И, помедлив секунду, продолжила: — А вы не знаете, чем это вызвано?  


— Известно чем. Ходят слухи, что он обладает… одной небезызвестной волшебной палочкой. Вот и опасается, как бы не украли. Когда рядом нет посторонних чар, проще организовать надежную охранную систему.  


Обладает? Но разве…  


— Бузинная, — на пробу закинула она удочку.  


— Именно, — провожатый подкинул в руке палочку, заставив ее перевернуться и ловко поймав. Судя по тому, что оружие никак не отреагировало, к такому обращению оно давно привыкло. — С вами приятно разговаривать. Глупо, не правда ли? Выставлять такие вещи на всеобщее обозрение.  


Так, еще раз.  


Парень явно считает, что Бузинная палочка по-прежнему у Грегоровича. Да, мастер официально не стал подтверждать пропажу — иначе бы это могло сильно сказаться на его бизнесе, но слухи-то расползаются быстро…  


Да и сложить два и два мог любой, кто видел Грин-де-Вальда в деле. А это приличное количество народу.  


— Что же, спасибо за помощь, — она решила пока отправить эту странность в копилку ко всем прочим и заняться делами насущными. Поколебавшись, протянула руку — которую светловолосый уверенно пожал, пусть и как-то странно взглянув на Тину. Словно бы... не привык к таким жестам?  


— Пустяки. Мне было нетрудно. Кстати…  


Голштейн снова напряглась. Палочка замерла в пальцах, как влитая, сделавшись с ними одним целым.  


—…мы ведь так и не познакомились, — усмехнулся он. — Геллерт Грин-де-Вальд.  


Тина широко распахнула глаза. В которых посторонний с легкостью прочитал бы искренний ужас.  


Нет, это невозможно, невозможно!  


Рефлексы сработали быстрее разума. Себя она услышала словно бы со стороны:  


— Авада…  


Но ее опередил чужой уверенный голос, хлестко бросивший:  


— Соппоро.


	3. Геллерт

Солнечный лучик, пробивающийся в щель между портьерами, медленно переползал с подбородка мирно спящей девушки на ее нос. Идиллическая картинка… была бы. Если б руки-ноги этой девушки не стягивали сияющие веревки Фульгари.  


Геллерт не любил рисковать без нужды. Особенно собой. И давать своей вынужденной гостье шанс еще раз швырнуть в него Убивающее заклятье не собирался.  


Он сменил положение — откинулся на спинку кресла, забросив ногу на ногу. Задумчиво покрутил в пальцах чужую волшебную палочку. Аккуратно отложил на подлокотник, достав свою.  


Кто же это все-таки такая?  


Он не верил в совпадения такого рода. Заблудившаяся в незнакомом городе волшебница, которой — как занятно! тоже понадобилось наведаться к господину Грегоровичу. Принявшая помощь невесть кого, даже не спросив его имени. И ударившая, как только он его назвал.  


Благо хоть он подстраховался — завел ее не к лавке Грегоровича, а к своей съемной квартирке. Справедливости ради, находившейся неподалеку от этой самой лавки. Так что здесь он не солгал. Пусть и с самого начала намеревался не отпустить незнакомку с миром, а расспросить как следует…  


Версий относительно происходящего у Геллерта имелось много, однако адекватная была лишь одна: мракоборцы все-таки вышли на его след. И работают они по-прежнему отвратительно. Так, что разгони всю их контору и набери людей с улицы — результаты их деятельности будут такими же.  


Единственное «но». Почему не Оглушающее? Не какое-то из связывающих? А сразу Авада Кедавра. Непростительное, на минуточку, запрещенное к применению цивилизованным магическим сообществом.  


Не работающее без желания убивать.  


Столько вопросов, столько вопросов…  


Включая Непреложный обет, цепи которого он обнаружил на правой руке незнакомки.  


— Фините инкантатем.  


Веки спящей дрогнули.  


Грин-де-Вальд наклонился вперед, подставив руку под подбородок, и скучающе уставился на свою гостью.  


— Доброе утро, — насмешливо резюмировал он, как только она открыла глаза и заморгала, уставившись в потолок.  


Незнакомка аж дернулась, подскочив на кровати. И охнула, когда магические путы на ее конечностях предупреждающе сжались — мол, без глупостей.  


— Вы!  


— Я, — а она ожидала увидеть здесь кого-то другого. — Прошу простить за все это, но с вашей стороны тоже было не слишком вежливо швыряться в меня Убивающими заклятьями, даже не назвав своего имени.  


— Это невозможно, — пробормотала она. — Невозможно…  


— Что именно?  


— Вы не можете быть им…  


— Кем? — беседа понемногу начинала забавлять. Либо девушка вела какую-то игру, либо у нее были не все дома. Во второе пока что верилось больше.  


— Грин-де-Вальдом.  


— Уже двадцать шесть лет как Геллерт Грин-де-Вальд, — хмыкнул он. — И с утра вроде еще им был.  


— Сколько?  


Столько неподдельного ужаса в голосе еще никогда не слышал.  


— Чего «сколько»?  


— Лет, вы сказали…  


— Двадцать шесть. И?  


— Значит, сейчас…  


— Тысяча девятьсот девятый.  


— Но… этого не может быть! Сейчас же…  


Дубль два. Все интереснее и интереснее.  


— Газету дать? Ну, раз уж мне веры нет.  


Она медленно покачала головой. Закрыла глаза, откинувшись на подушку.  


— Восемнадцать лет… — хриплый шепот. — Восемнадцать лет…  


— Водички? — с ироничной заботливостью предложил волшебник.  


— Нет, — в дрогнувший было голос вернулась стальная нотка. — От вас мне не нужно ничего.  


Ага, как же. Смерть-то его зачем-то понадобилась.  


Ну-с, может, все же удастся выяснить хоть что-то путное.  


— Вот с этого места поподробнее. Кто вы вообще? Мракоборец? Все еще пытаетесь засадить меня в тюрьму за те несчастные случаи в Дурмстранге? Так меня уже давно исключили, вопрос закрыт.  


По поводу своего исключения Геллерт не переживал ни тогда, ни сейчас. Все, что Дурмстранг мог ему дать, он уже получил. Так что — легко отделался. И поумнел: нечего доверять знания людям, которые не смогут использовать их так, как надо. Подставляя под удар тебя же.  


Нет, он и сам не был ангелом. И у правительства были и иные причины отправить его за решетку, помимо дел десятилетней давности.  


— А зачем вам мое имя? Вы ведь все равно от меня избавитесь.  


— Не имею привычки убивать людей, имени которых не знаю. Так и?  


— Порпентина Голдштейн, — нехотя сказала она.  


Имя ни о чем не говорило. Как того и следовало ожидать.  


— Ну, дальше.  


Молчание.  


— Я терпеливый, — холодно произнес волшебник, почуяв, что Голдштейн решила играть в молчанку. — Но злить меня не рекомендую. Я задал вопросы. И мне нужны 

ответы на них. Вы мракоборец? Вы гоняетесь за мной? Вы привели с собой кого-то еще?  


Он не заметил больше никого подозрительного, пока транспортировал бессознательное тело, но кто знает. Противник пусть большей частью и туп без меры… однако раз в год и палка стреляет.  


Девушка сжала зубы. Упрямо, внезапно став чем-то похожей на борзую. Ищящную в своей стихии и нелепую в чужой.  


Угрозой применения насилия ее не прошибешь. Не тот типаж. Сожмет зубы и скорее умрет, чем прогнется. Придется зайти с другой стороны…  


Грин-де-Вальд выпрямился в кресле. Демонстративно заткнул чужую палочку за пояс и взялся за свою.  


Безмолвное Фините.  


Голдштейн неуверенно села, растирая запястья. Сверкнула на него полным ненависти взглядом.  


— Будете пытаться выкинуть какую-нибудь глупость — напасть на меня снова, пытаться отобрать палочку, пытаться позвать на помощь и так далее по списку — погибнут ни в чем не повинные люди, — вот это работает безотказно. Как правило. — Ибо я свои жизнь и свободу продам дорого. Точно так же отплачу и за малейшую угрозу им. Как поняли?  


Ненависти в чужих глазах стало еще больше, хотя казалось, больше уже некуда.  


— Поняла.  


— Великолепно. А теперь, — он снова принял обманчиво-расслабленную позу, пристроив руки на подлокотниках, — будьте добры, обо всем с самого начала.  


Тина (Геллерт уже привык называть ее так; это было банально короче) помолчала и с явной неохотой принялась рассказывать.

***

Первая реакция на услышанное у волшебника была: бред.  


Какой, к дементорам, тысяча девятьсот двадцать седьмой год. Какая магическая война (с ним, Геллертом Грин-де-Вальдом, в роли главного антагониста, ага). Какой странный туман…  


Однако чутье подсказывало: да нет, не бред. Выдумать такое можно, если обладаешь развитой фантазией… которая явно не была сильной стороной сидящего перед ним человека.  


Следовательно, придется уложить в голове и считать за правду. Непросто, да. Но не невозможно. Тем более что ему доводилось слышать о похожих случаях… пусть и имевших место больше двух столетий назад.  


— Занятно.  


Неудивительно, что его попытались пришибить, едва поняв, кто он такой. Судя по словам Тины, его там за преступника номер один считают.  


— Только я-то тут причем?  


На совести Геллерта числилось несколько трупов — с этим он не спорил. Однако в последнее время он сидел тише воды ниже травы, не высовываясь. И уж тем более не занимался вербовкой, хотя в планах это у него имелось…  


Грандиозные цели требовали, чтобы к ним шли без колебаний.  


— Причем? — вскинулась она. — А ты считаешь, что нет? Да ты…  


— Мы уже на «ты». Ладно, я не против. Отвечая на вопрос: считаю, что нет. Я ничего из того, что ты только что расписала, не делал.  


В ответ на прямой взгляд Тины волшебник лишь сощурился. Добавив побольше льда в глаза — своими мимикой и голосом он всегда владел превосходно.  


— Не делал? — переспросила девушка с язвительным холодом в интонациях. Впрочем, уверенность ее заметно поколебалась — слух Геллерта это уловил. — Ложь. Меня ты, в отличие от Куинни, не уболтаешь.  


Сестра ее, как он понимал. Примкнувшая к тому Грин-де-Вальду. С которой, как подозревал этот Грин-де-Вальд, и началась вся эта история.  


— Может, ты еще и Непреложный обет принесла в том, что меня убьешь? Ну, раз уж я такое зло во плоти.  


В глазах Тины мелькнуло нечто, трудно поддающееся идентификации.  


Угадал.  


Геллерт пружинисто поднялся. Мельком выглянул на улицу и снова резким движением задернул портьеру. Задумчиво скрестил руки на груди.  


Великолепно. Более идиотскую ситуацию и представить сложно.  


У него на квартире девушка из будущего, связанная клятвой убить его (искреннюю ненависть он в расчет не брал). Не выполнит — погибнет сама. Назад вернуть ее вряд ли выйдет, так что подставить под удар того Грин-де-Вальда не получится. А жаль. Геллерт склонялся к теории, что изменения во временной линии создают альтернативную вселенную, так что ему самому в будущем ничего не угрожает. А происходящее в параллельном мире его не заботило.  


Мероприятие, которое он планировал несколько лет — собирая по крупицам информацию, перебираясь с места на место, стряхивая с хвоста мракоборцев, на грани срыва. И если он сейчас состорожничает, отступится… то второго шанса может уже и не быть.  


Нет. Он не откажется от того, к чему шел всю свою сознательную жизнь.  


Но что делать с этой Тиной?  


Первая и самая нормальная мысль — избавиться от нее по-тихому. Полуслепая магловка, у которой он снимал жилье, появится здесь только завтра. У него прорва времени. А соседям плевать, что творится за стенкой.  


Но тут в игру вступало исследовательское любопытство. То самое, что когда-то заставило его увлечься практической темной магией, а позднее — начать искать Дары Смерти.  


Голдштейн — кладезь информации. И Геллерту отчаянно хотелось ее вытянуть, всю до последней капли.  


Отпускать же Тину на все четыре стороны и вовсе было бы глупо.  


Так что он намеревался поступить в соответствии с одним из девизов своей жизни — «выжимай из ситуации все, что только можно».  


— Значит так.  


Слушать возражения и торговаться он не собирался. Либо так, как он скажет, либо никак.  


— Все, что я говорил до этого, остается в силе. Попробуешь хоть что-то предпринять против меня — пострадают другие. Как я понимаю, твой обет не содержал обещания убить меня, едва завидев — иначе бы ты была уже мертва.  


Мягкий, негромкий голос, в глубине которого таится холодная сталь.  


И это была не ложь. Словами Грин-де-Вальд никогда не разбрасывался.  


— Я не стану избавляться от тебя, — на всякий случай он вынес это в отдельное предложение — мало ли, мракоборец не поймет из контекста. — Больше того. Я посмотрю, каким образом можно отправить тебя назад, — задача интересная и достойная его таланта, почему бы нет. Успеха он все равно не гарантирует. — И, если ты пожелаешь… сомневаюсь, конечно, но мало ли, попробую избавить тебя от действия Непреложного обета.  


Так, для количества. Должен же он предложить что-то взамен того, что намеревался потребовать.  


Тина смотрела на него, гордо вскинув подбородок. На какую-то секунду в светловолосом даже проснулось уважение.  


На секунду.  


— И какова цена?  


Неглупа. Пусть по первому впечатлению этого было и не сказать.  


— Содействие, — улыбнулся Геллерт. — И информация.  


Лицо девушки не дрогнуло.  


— Слишком широкая формулировка.  


— А уже не будет.  


Не перечислять же ему все до запятой, в самом деле.  


— Отказ…  


— Принимается, — он был не из тех, кто лишал людей права выбора. Главное только правильно расписать последствия невыгодного тебе варианта. — Только сразу предупрежу. Мне не нужны люди, которые могут помешать моим планам.  


Тихий хмык.  


— То есть, убьешь.  


— Увы, — легко согласился он. — Без большого удовольствия, но сделаю это.  


— Почему-то я и не сомневалась.  


Грин-де-Вальд помолчал, давая собеседнице время на раздумья.  


— Ну и каков твой положительный ответ?  


Она закусила губу. Напряженная внутренняя борьба отражалась на лице гостьи из будущего во всей красе.  


Геллерт прекрасно знал, что творится сейчас у нее в голове. Что-то в стиле жесткого армрестлинга между «лучше умереть, чем сотрудничать с врагом» и «лучше переступить через свои принципы и порушить планы противника, притворившись, что действуешь заодно с ним». Если б потребовалось — мог бы даже по ролям этот спор разыграть.  


— Хорошо, — наконец негромко сказала она.  


Волшебник удовлетворенно кивнул.  


Пусть. Думать она может все, что угодно… но правила игры устанавливает он.  


— А не боишься, что я тебя предам?  


— Не боюсь, — усмехнулся светловолосый. — Привык к угрозе предательства уже давно.  


Его уже столько раз предавали, что Геллерт перестал дергаться по этому поводу. Просто не заводил близких людей и отвечал на удар крайне жестко и незамедлительно.  


— А ты не опасаешься, что я нарушу свое слово? — задал он встречный вопрос.  


— А у меня есть выбор?  


Выбор есть всегда — это он знал наверняка. Но отвечать не стал, сделав вид, что счел вопрос риторическим.  


— Ты отдашь мне палочку? — в голосе Тины прорезалось напряжение.  


Грин-де-Вальд пожал плечами. Ну, а как иначе-то. Какой толк от мракоборца без палочки. Сомнительно, что она умеет колдовать без посторонних приспособлений…  


— Да. Ты ведь не станешь делать глупости? Только еще одно…  


Взмах палочки, быстро и себе под нос произнесенная формула, и на запястьях Тины защелкнулись сияющие браслеты. Тут же померкшие — ни к чему было привлекать к ним лишнее внимание.  


— Я буду знать обо всех заклинаниях, которые ты применяешь, — любезно пояснил он. И, подумав, добавил: — На применение магии в моем отношении установлен запрет. Попробуешь нарушить — умрешь. Ничего личного.  


К запретам-обетам, нарушение которых сопряжено со смертью, она наверняка уже привыкла… но не помешает немного припугнуть.  


Кстати, надо будет и впрямь попробовать усовершенствовать это заклинание таким образом…  


— Спасибо за предупреждение, — буркнула Тина, разглядывая запястья. Потерла левое, словно проверяя, ощущается ли сковывающее его заклятье.  


— Пожалуйста. Итак, с любезностями покончено, перейдем к делу.  


Всей информации он ей давать, само собой, не собирался. Но какой-то минимум обрисовать все равно придется.  


Чтобы решить, к чему и как можно приспособить мракоборца…  


Тина сумрачно скрестила руки на груди.  


— К делу, так к делу. Что ты собрался сделать?  


Геллерт изогнул губы в улыбке.  


И неторопливо, с явным удовольствием, произнес:  


— Достать Бузинную палочку.


	4. Тина

Луна, отражение которой повисло в оконных стеклах дома напротив, словно бы ехидно щурилась — время от времени ночное светило закрывали облака. Кажется, Тина начинала понимать, почему волки (да и их потомки-собаки) так любят повыть в лунные ночи…  
      

Тут сама завоешь.  
      

Она в очередной раз угрюмо покосилась на магические веревки, приматывающие ее запястья к подлокотникам кресла. Затем — на вольготно растянувшегося на кровати Грин-де-Вальда.  
      

Ублюдок. Как и тот, что остался в ее времени.  
     

И далеко не идиот, к сожалению. Смекнул, что она вполне может попытаться придушить его подушкой…  
     

Чего там, она так и собиралась сделать. Раз уж магию в ход пустить не получится. Может, светловолосый и наврал, конечно, насчет заклятья… но проверять это у Голдштейн желания не было.  
     

Она на всякий случай попыталась еще возмутиться — дескать, а если ей посреди ночи водички захочется, али еще чего…  
     

 На это последовало лишь беспечное «разбудишь, у меня сон чуткий».  
    

Мракоборец хотела поначалу чисто из вредности устроить ему незабываемую ночку — исключительно в приличном смысле, то бишь, заставляя просыпаться через каждые пять минут. Но передумала.  
     

Если она и впрямь хочет добраться до его горла, ей следует вести себя тихо. Попытаться усыпить бдительность врага. Да и пара часов спокойного обдумывания ситуации не помешает.  
    

Благо задуматься было над чем.  
    

Она одна в чужом и малознакомом мире. Ей не на кого положиться, кроме самой себя. И ее по-прежнему связывает Непреложный обет — который непонятно как выполнять.  
    

Прекрасно просто.  
     

О нет, Тина по-прежнему была тверда в своих намерениях. Пусть Грин-де-Вальду удалось заронить в ее душу зерно сомнения — она решительно выдрала этот росток, пока не укоренился.  
     

Нельзя забывать: он манипулятор и интриган. Опытный, хитрый и хладнокровный. Ни одному слову которого не должно быть веры, если она хочет остаться в живых и удержать этот мир на грани разверстой пропасти.  
      

Да, пока этот парень двадцати шести лет от роду не сделал почти ничего — однако годами позже он станет тем, кто будет держать в страхе всю Европу. И его смерть решит все проблемы. Ни одного из тех жутких событий, которые до сих пор частенько преследовали ее во снах… попросту не будет. Никогда.  
      

А значит, собрать волю и мозги в кулак и думать. Думать…  
      

Итак, с самого начала.  
      

Поверил он ей сразу — чего нормальный человек точно бы не сделал. Тина прекрасно знала, что со стороны ее история выглядит как бред сумасшедшего. Легилимент. Точно чертов легилимент. Что усложняет задачу в несколько раз.  
      

Придется держать под контролем не только действия, но и мысли.  
      

Грин-де-Вальд пошевелился. Повернулся на бок, уставившись на нее.  
      

— Все не спишь?  
      

— Не сплю, — огрызнулась она.  
      

Попробовал бы сам уснуть в кресле, с привязанными к подлокотникам руками.  
      

— Не благодари, — он зевнул и пошарил под подушкой, извлекая что-то из-под нее. — Соппоро.  
      

Сволочь.  
  


***

      

Хотя, за эту выходку ему можно было сказать спасибо. Наутро девушка чувствовала себя не настолько разбито, насколько могла бы.  
      

Физически. Морально ощущения были преотвратными.  
      

Оружие ей вернули, но пользоваться им, понимая, что Грин-де-Вальд знает едва ли не о каждом ее чихе… было, мягко говоря, «не того». Почти все равно, что переодеваться при посторонних.  
      

Плюс он явно рассчитывал на долгосрочное «сотрудничество». Исходя из чего и выдал мракоборца за свою несуществующую сестру, приехавшую из Америки.  
      

Тина категорично отказалась называться «мисс Грин-де-Вальд», на что сам Грин-де-Вальд столь же категорично начхал и представил ее заявившейся с утра пораньше хозяйке квартиры именно так. Заработав недоверчивый взгляд и усмешечку в стиле «знаю я, какая сестра…» Немудрено — друг на друга Геллерт с Тиной были похожи примерно как борзая на дракона.  
      

Хотя, если бы он представил ее как свою любовницу, было б еще хуже.  
      

Последовавшие за этим два дня пришлось сидеть взаперти — пока Грин-де-Вальд где-то пропадал, не появляясь даже переночевать. А когда он все же вернулся — выслушивать план «их совместных» действий, изложенный на редкость сухо и сжато.  
      

Тина была далеко не в восторге от той роли, которую он ей приготовил. Но сцепила зубы, подумав, что у нее еще вполне есть шанс вывернуть ситуацию так, как нужно  _ей_ …  
      

— Почему ты сам не сходишь туда? Под тем же Оборотным зельем. Сказал бы, что хочешь поменять волшебную палочку…  
      

Которая выглядела на редкость потертой и побитой жизнью. Словно бы прошла через добрый десяток рук, прежде чем очутиться у нынешнего хозяина. Тоже особенно ее не щадящего.  
      

Грин-де-Вальд хмыкнул, заворачивая за угол.  
      

— По той простой причине, что эту палочку он прекрасно знает. Делал ее для моего отца, но все же.  
      

Отца?  
     

Да, сложно было подумать, что у такого чудовища могут быть родственники.  
      

Хотя — молчи уж, «сестра»…  
      

— Повторять твою задачу не надо?  
      

Не тупая. Зайти в лавку под предлогом покупки, побродить там и попробовать аккуратно вытянуть Грегоровича на разговор о Бузинной палочке. В идеале — получить хотя бы примерную информацию о том, где он ее хранит.  
      

— Не требуется.  
      

— Прекрасно, — кивнул он. — Тогда тебе вон туда.  
      

Тина посмотрела туда, куда указывала чужая рука. Кивнула.  
      

Улочка откровенно непроходная, что не есть хорошо. Нечего и рассчитывать на то, чтобы создать шумиху и привлечь внимание толпы. Оставалось надеяться лишь на то, что Грин-де-Вальд не рискнет подходить к лавке близко. Учитывая, что он находится в розыске у мракоборцев…  
      

— Подойдешь, дом появится. Я буду поблизости, так что не рассчитывай сбежать.  
      

Учтет, спасибо.  
      

Голдштейн повернулась к нему спиной и зашагала в указанном направлении. Той же спиной чувствуя пристальный взгляд голубых глаз.  
      

Кстати, а почему голубые? У него ведь должна быть гетерохромия…  
      

Нашла, о чем задумываться.  
      

Она оглянулась по сторонам, удостоверившись, что поблизости никого нет. И поближе подошла к пустому пространству в полшага, по какой-то прихоти строителей разделяющему два соседних забора.  
      

Дом возник словно бы из пустоты, раздвинув своими боками соседние и замерев. Не особо большой, пусть и двухэтажный, сложенный из камня.  
      

Под козырьком крыльца повисла лаконичная табличка: «лавка Грегоровича».  
      

Украшенная изображением узловатой палочки — той самой Бузинной.  
      

Появление посетителя в лавке отозвалось приглушенным звоном колокольчика. Тина мельком взглянула себе за спину — за остекленную дверь, и сделала несколько шагов в сторону.  
      

Наверняка Грин-де-Вальд сейчас наблюдает именно за входом. Вот и пусть, главное, чтобы он не сменил позицию…  
      

— Чем могу помочь?  
      

Мерлиновы кальсоны, она поклясться могла, что еще секунду назад за прилавком никого не было.  
      

— Господин Грегорович? — спросила Голдштейн. Чисто из вежливости. А то будто и так неясно, кем является рослый темноволосый мужчина, ведущий себя здесь как хозяин — уверенно и без подобострастия.  
      

— Верно, мисс, — мастер точно так же, как и Грин-де-Вальд ранее, легко истолковал ее акцент. Мда, надо ей все-таки подтянуть немецкий… ибо на территории Австро-Венгрии она явно задержится надолго. — Пришли заказать волшебную палочку?  
      Пока придется следовать легенде, которую придумал ее противник. Потому что ей и самой нужно кое-что выяснить.  


— Да. Прошу прощения заранее, если мой вопрос покажется странным… почему у вас так… пусто? 

Это и впрямь сразу бросилось в глаза. В магазине, где маленькая Тина когда-то приобретала свою первую волшебную палочку, под потолок высились стеллажи, забитые продолговатыми коробочками…      

— Я не так часто продаю готовые изделия, — мастер чуть улыбнулся: видимо, это был привычный для него вопрос. — Предпочитаю работать на заказ, создавая палочку непосредственно под клиента.  
      

То есть, штучный товар. Понятно. Наверняка и цены соответствующие…  
      

— Вы позволите?  
      

Девушка поначалу недоуменно приподняла брови, но уже через секунду сообразила, чего от нее хотят, и достала свое оружие. Грегорович принял палочку из ее рук: бережно и аккуратно, так что все опасения мракоборца по этому поводу развеялись как-то сами собой.  
      

— Шерсть вампуса и дуб, тринадцать с половиной дюймов… В отличном состоянии, — заметил мастер, аккуратно пройдя пальцами по одной из незначительных царапин. — Что именно вас в ней не устраивает?  
      

— Работает не в полную силу, — пожаловалась Тина. — Тяжело создает мощные заклинания.  
      

Вранье, конечно. Но попробуй проверь.  
      

Мастер поскреб бородку.  
      

— С шерстью кошки вампус это бывает… — он вернул палочку, и Тина с облегчением убрала ее на место. — Она тяжело привыкает к владельцу. Даже тому, которого выбрала сама. Мог бы предложить подождать, активно работая с ней все это время… но, судя по всему, она у вас уже несколько лет. Проще и впрямь изготовить новую.  
      

Как бы теперь подвести к нужной ей теме…  
      

— Я думала о том, чтобы попробовать бузину, — словно бы невзначай сказала она. — Столько слышала о ее свойствах…  
      

Грегорович усмехнулся.  
      

— Не верите в суеверия, верно?  
      

— Вы тоже, — улыбнулась она, намекая на символ лавки.  
      

— Верно. Это дерево не хуже других, если знать, как с ним обращаться. Но, боюсь, бузина вам не подойдет.  
      

— Почему?  
      

— Она служит лишь тому, кто сумеет доказать ей свою силу. И до тех пор, пока он силен. Мощь, но опасная мощь, совладать с которой не всякому под силу.  
      

Может, ей тогда просто вручить Грин-де-Вальду эту палочку и подождать, пока он сам с ней не убьется? Хотя, в ее мире он не убился, скорее наоборот…  
      

— Значит, то, что бузина переходит от убийцы к убийце — не легенда, — под утверждением скрывался вопрос.  
      

— Это справедливо в отношении лишь одной палочки из бузины, мисс. Да и, насколько говорят легенды, она с той же легкостью переходит и от вора к вору.  
      

Черт. Грин-де-Вальд рассчитал все. По большому счету, ему достаточно просто заполучить это оружие в руки — и неважно, каким способом.  
      

— И сейчас ее владелец вы?  
      

— Не сказал бы. Я изучаю ее, но не пользуюсь ею.  
      

Значит, она все-таки еще у него.  
      

Так, что же ей делать-то…  
      

Изначально Тина думала прийти в лавку и сказать прямым текстом: «Подозрительный тип вон в том проулке, мне кажется, что это разыскиваемый министерством преступник. Пожалуйста, оповестите, кого следует». Но теперь у нее возникли серьезные сомнения в разумности такого поступка. Даже если Грегорович не покрутит пальцем у виска… то вряд ли известие дойдет до местных мракоборцев прежде, чем Грин-де-Вальд исчезнет, заподозрив неладное. А она так и останется у него под колпаком, с контролирующим-то заклятьем на руках.  
      

Не вариант.  
      

План «Б»?  
      

Еще хуже. Откуда она знает, когда именно он решит сюда наведаться. А если через месяц-другой? Если не год. Столько времени ни одна засада не продержится. Люди имеют свойство ослаблять бдительность, когда долгое время ничего не происходит…  
      

Был еще, к слову, план «В». Но это совершенное безумие. А если взглянуть с другого ракурса — и вовсе изощренный способ суицида.  
      

Украсть Бузинную палочку самой, прежде чем это сделает ее старый-новый знакомый — идеально для того, чтобы ополчить против себя и Грин-де-Вальда, и министерских. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы в очередной раз нарушить свои принципы.  
      

— Если она может переходить и посредством кражи — присматривайте за ней тщательнее, — наконец произнесла Голдштейн. С искренним беспокойством. — Мало ли, найдется кто-то…  
      

Мастер вновь улыбнулся.  
      

— Меня защищает моя репутация, мисс. И чистокровные семейства, для которых мой род уже долгое время создает волшебные палочки. Никто не пожелает нажить себе  _таких_  врагов.  
      

«Чихать Грин-де-Вальд хотел на ваши связи», — хотела было сказать Тина, но осеклась.  
      

Послышался ей или нет звон стекла — отдаленный и глухой, словно бы где-то на втором этаже?  
      

— Что это? — удивленно спросила она, уставившись на потолок.  
      

Глаза было рванувшегося к лестнице Грегоровича сузились.  
      

— Так вот что вы имели в виду…  
      

Долго раздумывать Тина не стала: выхватила палочку. Грин-де-Вальд развел ее, как малолетку. А она тоже хороша — повелась, хотя  _могла_  и  _должна_  была предвидеть такой поворот событий.  
      

Плевать на его заклятье — существует множество способов скрутить человека, не применяя магию непосредственно к нему. А что до угроз — когда им займутся мракоборцы, светловолосому будет не до того, чтобы держать свои обещания.  
      

Сделать хотя бы шаг к лестнице она попросту не успела.  
      

Грегорович отреагировал быстрее. И явно не собираясь тратить драгоценное время на то, чтобы разбираться в ситуации. Которая, как запоздало сообразила Голдштейн, и впрямь выглядела двусмысленно.  
      

Красная вспышка, темнота.


	5. Геллерт

С полминуты он еще наблюдал за прогалом между заборами, где находилась лавка Грегоровича. Затем отвернулся и нырнул в переулок, переходя на быстрый шаг.  


«Быть поблизости» вовсе не означает «бдеть за входной дверью», верно?  


Действовать нужно было быстро. Вряд ли Тина будет убалтывать Грегоровича долго. Выяснит то, что хотела — зачем-то же ведь она направлялась к мастеру в тот день, когда Геллерт ее повстречал, не правда ли? — да предложит тому позвать мракоборцев.  


Так вот, к тому времени его здесь быть уже не должно. Министерские, конечно, те еще увальни… но рисковать не стоит.  


Еще минут пять он затратил на то, чтобы подойти к лавке с обратной стороны. Чары работали и здесь — дом возник из пустоты, едва только Грин-де-Вальд приблизился к нему на расстояние десяти шагов.  


Вон то ведь окошко? Верно, вон то…  


По крайней мере, так утверждал паренек, что когда-то работал в лавке Грегоровича. Дескать, мастер держит свое главное сокровище в кабинете — чтобы не бегать каждый раз в тайник, когда ему понадобится проверить какую-то очередную теорию. Какая безалаберность с его стороны.  


И какое расточительство — использовать такую волшебную палочку исключительно как объект для исследований…  


Бегло оглянуться по сторонам — лишних глаз не наблюдается, и применить одно из левитационных заклинаний. Лезть по водосточной трубе (пусть и заманчивой) 

светловолосый не собирался. Нет лишнего времени на такие развлечения.  


Аккуратный толчок окна доложил, что оно заперто, а не просто прикрыто. Ладно, не помеха.  


Безмолвно произнесенное Диффиндо и круг, аккуратно очерченный волшебной палочкой. Послушной, как и всегда… но слабой. Давно переставшей отвечать запросам Грин-де-Вальда. Отцово наследство послужило ему на славу, теперь пора и на покой…  


Еще одно заклинание, и вырезанный, но оставшийся на месте круг оседает мелкой стеклянной пылью.  


Геллерт просунул руку через образовавшееся отверстие и открыл оконную щеколду. Мягко толкнул створки.  


Одну из которых ветер тут же с силой впечатал в откос, заставив стекло глухо задребезжать.  


Проклятье. Как не вовремя-то. В планах у него это было, но немного позже…  


Время резко ускорило бег, рванув с места в карьер.  


Светловолосый забрался в комнату, оборвав действие левитационного заклятья. Огляделся по сторонам.  


Смешно, но внутри тоже не было ни следа каких-то охранных заклинаний. Видимо, мастер Грегорович полагался исключительно на свою репутацию и легендарные связи. Которые, конечно, неплохи, но даже банальные Воющие чары — лучше.  
Долго искать не понадобилось.  


Бузинная палочка обнаружилась на заваленном бумагами столе. На столе. Без какой-либо охраны. Мощнейшее оружие этого мира валялось там, где его мог взять абсолютно любой.  


Удивительно, что это пришло в голову только Геллерту Грин-де-Вальду.  


Он не глядя заткнул свою палочку за пояс. Протянул руку к легендарной Бузинной, задержал ее над столом… и решительно сомкнул пальцы на одном из Даров Смерти.  


Комнату озарил сноп голубовато-белых, льдистых искр.  


Геллерт отвернулся к окну. Ласково погладил узловатое дерево.  


Его переполняла эйфория от мощи, находящейся сейчас у него в руке. Теплой, отзывчивой, признавшей его своим хозяином…  


Достойной того, что он мог и что собирался сделать.  


Хлопнула дверь. Белка почуяла, что в ее гнездо забралась куница.  


Грин-де-Вальд засмеялся, резко оборачиваясь. Смехом, в котором отчетливо слышались нотки торжества и отчасти безумия.  


И что ты сможешь сделать, мастер волшебных палочек? Что?  


— Стой!  


Светловолосый не глядя швырнул Оглушающим и перемахнул через подоконник, не дожидаясь, пока Грегорович отойдет от шока и рванется следом.  
Легко приземлился — несмотря на второй этаж, было не слишком высоко. Судя по тому, что из окна не высунулась голова возмущенного хозяина дома, заклятье попало точно в цель.  


Пусть живет. В конце концов, окажись Бузинная палочка у кого-то более ответственного… пришлось бы потратить куда больше сил, чтобы ее добыть.  


Задерживаться он не стал: бегло оглянулся и, приглушенно рассмеявшись, трансгрессировал.  


О Тине он в этот момент даже не вспомнил.

***

Золотой галеон — оставшийся еще с последнего визита в Британию — выплясывал в пальцах. Орел-решка-орел... отбрасывают на стену блики бледно-голубого холодного пламени, лижущего свечной огарок.  


Действительно, хоть монету подбрасывай. Количество аргументов "за" и "против" примерно равное. Иначе и не решить, стоит ли пытаться вытянуть Тину из того болота, в которое она попала — Геллерт был уверен, что ее загребли как сообщницу вора. Ну, судя по тому, что заклятье, извещающее о применении девушкой магии, так ни разу и не сработало. Сбеги она — давно бы уже хоть Люмос, да наколдовала.  


"Против".  


Он подставил мракоборца из будущего совершенно сознательно — рассудив, что так от нее будет больше пользы.  


Она вцепится ему в горло при первой же возможности — потому что в противном случае умрет сама... а жить хочется всем, как бы некоторые это не отрицали. Или сдаст своим коллегам, на худой конец. Ибо мозги идеалами добра и справедливости ей промыли хорошо.  


"За".  


Она весьма неглупа, располагает достоверной (в отличие от многих пророчеств) информацией о днях грядущих... так что ресурс ее полезности еще не исчерпан.  


Он вполне может заставить ее работать с ним. Главное только подыскать подходящий рычаг, то, что окажет нужное воздействие... а в этом ему равных не было. А что до Непреложного обета, висящего на ее шее... это даже интересно. Когда его отталкивали сложные задачи?  


Ладно. Орел — впрячься и поразвлечься с пользой для дела, решка — оставить все, как есть, и сконцентрироваться на других задачах.  


Грин-де-Вальд подкинул галеон в воздух. И тут же вынужденно полез под стол: золотой подпрыгнул и укатился.  


Выругался.  


Ребро. Монета застряла в щелястых досках пола.  


Мда.  


Хотя, был у него один план. Так и просящийся, чтобы его реализовали...  


Представляющий собою нечто среднее между двумя вариантами.  
Ребро так ребро, чего уж там.


End file.
